Potential
by Moonlight'sSpell
Summary: Chapter 9: Bear and Sora join forces to find the truth behind BT's past.
1. Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//SIGN. Is that clear enough for you people? *sigh of frustration* Forget it, just read the fic, okay?  
  
"All evil is potential vitality waiting for transformation. . ."  
  
*****************************************  
  
The landscape was silent, everything black, dusky cliffs against dark sky. The moon peeped out from behind wisps of fog, gleaming along the deserted ridge. The eerie silence was broken only by the occasional whisper of wind. The stage had been set, and the very landscape seemed tense, ready for action, waiting, waiting. . .  
  
*****************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight's Spell  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter One: Duel  
  
In the shadow of the moonlit cliffs, a lone figure waited, protected by a shroud of darkness. Her blond hair gleamed silver as a stray moonbeam grazed it. She gripped her staff tighter, every muscle tense, every nerve alert and ready. She shivered ever so slightly. She wasn't used to such complete darkness, putting her at a disadvantage already. But she was determined to be prepared for anything.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound her ears had been straining for. Footsteps, running along the ridge. Their owner made no attempt to disguise his presence, and the echoes reverberated along the midnight walls. A grim smile flitted across her face. *Here we go. . . *  
  
She waited until she could see his silhouette clearly, racing along the cliff just ahead of her, then took off, struggling to match his pace while still keeping him in sight. With his demonic speed, one blink of an eye and she'd be finished.  
  
They were nearing the end of the cliff now. She knew he'd have to make his move soon. This was the crucial moment. She had to be ready for him when he landed, otherwise he'd have her beaten in an instant. But he'd never jump if he knew she was ready. The trick was to wait at the edge, let him think she'd lost him, stand there, wait for him to come close, until she could feel his presence right behind her. . .  
  
There! She whirled suddenly, lashing out with the staff, blocking the blade about to close on her throat. She heard the clang as their weapons clashed, saw the surprise in his red eyes . . . and then they were engaged in an all-out battle, spinning along the plain like dust storms, their weapons flashing in the moonlight.  
  
Her mind and body scarcely seemed to belong to her anymore; while her body automatically moved to block his strikes, her mind barked out orders: *Dodge! Parry! He's behind you! Block it, block it! Watch the other knife!* The result was total confusion, and yet somehow she managed to avoid every one of his attacks. But that was not good enough. She had to fight back.  
  
They both knew the loser would be the one who disengaged first. If she shifted her focus to move away, she wouldn't be able to focus on his movements, but if he dropped back, she'd have time to use her lightning magic. So the only option for either of them was to wait and hope the other grew too tired to block.  
  
They continued to fight, never slowing their relentless pace, ignoring the darkness and their fatigue. Then suddenly his hand moved away from his face, the blade aiming for her arm, and there was an opening. This was it! She had to strike now! She aimed for his face, but in the confusion hadn't seen the other knife. . . and once again found herself helpless, his knife pressed against her throat.  
  
"That was a good fight, my dear," he smirked. "You almost had me worried, that time."  
  
She was shaking with rage; she couldn't seem to control herself. To be beaten again, and when she was so close. . ! It was humiliating. "Save it, Sora. You beat me, okay? Now get this thing out of my face and leave me alone."  
  
"Leaving so soon? I had hoped you'd stay and chat for a bit." He moved the knife closer, a reminder that he was the one in control here. "I assume you remember this field? It's the same as when we had our first rematch. You didn't fall for the same trick this time, though. You're a fast learner, I'll give you that."  
  
"I don't need compliments from you," she snapped, green eyes ablaze with anger. "You're such a fool, Sora. A hopeless idiot. I don't know why I even waste my time fighting you."  
  
He smirked, that annoying, self-satisfied grin that only served to fuel her rage. "Always the defiant one. You've got a tongue sharper than any sword. I'd watch it if I were you; an attitude like that could get you in some trouble one of these days."  
  
"It already has. I met you, didn't I? Now let me go. I'm tired of listening to your senseless babble." She tried to break free, but he only pulled her closer, bringing the second blade up to join the first.  
  
"Oh, come now," he purred, "how could you insult me so? You know how I love our little talks. You can humor me for just a bit, can't you, my dear?"  
  
"Don't call me that," she spat through gritted teeth, practically dropping the staff because her hands were shaking so much. How could she let him get to her like this? Usually she could keep the full force of her anger at bay.  
  
"Well, what kind of a name is BT, anyway?" he countered. "Just two letters, meaningless. . . or is it?" He cocked his head to one side, laughter in his red eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Hmph. Like I would tell you. No one knows, and that's the way it'll stay." Her rage was dissolving now, leaving the usual icy resentment in its place.  
  
"I require an answer," he whispered. "Unless you'd like me to kill you again?"  
  
"Yeah, right," she retorted. "You know I'll just log on again. I know not to do anything important when you're around." She sighed. "I'm not going to answer you, so kill me, if that's what it takes for you to leave me alone."  
  
He lifted the knife, then abruptly released her, sliding the blades back into their sheaths. "Nah. Been there, done that. It's a waste of my time." He grinned. "Hah! You're not even worth killing, yet you never cease to amuse me."  
  
She scowled. "Well, you never cease to irritate me. I'm leaving." And she was gone, leaving only golden sparks to show where she'd been standing.  
  
Sora chuckled in the silent darkness. "Ah, I do so love this game!" And then he too was gone, leaving the landscape bleak and empty once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Sorry there were only two characters, but I'll add more in the next chapter, I promise! A quick note: this is an AU of sorts. I made up my own ideas for what the characters are like in real life. I've only seen the first five episodes, and I only know a few things about what happens, so bear with me, okay? And, please, please, PLEASE review! 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Too lazy to write it again.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter two! I've watched the second DVD (and was amazed at how good it was), so I should be better at this now. Well, here it is!  
  
"For those who understand you, no explanation is necessary. For those who don't, none is possible."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Explanations  
  
Mimiru paced restlessly in the town square. Bear was late again. Well, what else was new? She'd just have to wait for him like she always did.  
  
She half smiled. It would be fun today. Bear had promised it would just be the two of them this time. She wouldn't have to put up with BT again.  
  
That thought brought the frown back to her face. BT. . . she didn't quite know what to make of her. *Well, God knows I have cause enough to hate her!* she thought angrily. *She tricked me, used me to get to Tsukasa, and then pretended she had nothing to do with it! How. . . how could she betray us so easily? And after all that, she still gets to hang around! And Bear. . .*  
  
She sighed. Bear always prevented her from saying anything to BT. He was taking her side, even though he'd never admit to it. . . at least that was what she had thought at first. But after she had asked him about it, she had decided that there was something more to it.  
  
"So, are you going to question her?" he had asked.  
  
She paused. "Question her? Oh, you mean interrogate her!" But then her face had fallen, and she had answered, "No. She'd probably just pretend she didn't know a thing about it."  
  
She remembered the unreadable look in Bear's eyes as he said softly, "Yeah, BT would laugh, huh? No doubt about it."  
  
She had thought about that over and over. What did Bear mean? Was lying to them when she knew they could see through it BT's way of laughing at them?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. "Hello," said Bear. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Then, looking at her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
She scowled. "BT. I can't stop thinking about her." She looked up at Bear. "Why? Why do you let her continue to associate with us? She's already proved that we can't trust her. Besides, she has more important allies now, like Subaru and Crim. She'd pick them over us in a heartbeat. So why -"  
  
Bear held up his hands. "Okay, okay, hold on for a minute, will you? I'll tell you why. Or at least, I'll tell you as much as I can."  
  
He pulled her over to a bench, and they sat down. Then Bear asked, "Mimiru, did you ever wonder why I told BT what I do for a living, but wouldn't tell you?"  
  
"Of course I have!" she retorted. Actually, it was something she thought about often. If Bear wanted to keep his personal life private, it was his own business, but then why did he tell BT? How did she have the right to know?  
  
Bear sighed. "You see," he said, gazing at the ground, "I found out something about BT. . . something she had never wanted anyone to know about. Something terrible, but something that explains why she acts the way she does." He sighed again, sounding like the old man he claimed to be. "When BT found out what I knew, she. . . well, to say she was furious is an understatement." He closed his eyes, remembering what she had said to him that day. "Worried? You were *worried* about me? So who gave you the right to go snooping into my life?" He frowned. Come to think of it, hadn't Tsukasa said something like that as well?  
  
"So what happened?" asked Mimiru, jolting him back to the present.  
  
"I made a deal with her. I promised her that if she would keep in touch with me, I wouldn't tell anyone. She was unhappy, to say the least, but she agreed. At first she would barely even speak to me, but I think - I hope - that she trusts me now. And so when she asked me what my life was like, I felt that it was only fair to tell her." He looked at Mimiru. "I know there's still a lot you don't know, but can you at least try to understand?"  
  
Mimiru smiled. "I understand, Bear, but I just don't want her taking advantage of your kindness."  
  
Bear looked at his hands. "It's really not kindness. I forced her to stay in contact with me. And now that she's been causing trouble, it's even more important for me to keep an eye on her."  
  
Mimiru was quiet for a moment, then she said, "Well, I guess I can live with that. But for today, let's just have a good time, okay?"  
  
Bear grinned. "Sure." He extended his hand. "Shall we go?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora leaned against the wall, fidgeting uncomfortably. He glared across the room at the Long Arm, who met his gaze with a look as full of annoyance as his own. *Dammit, why does he have to be here? I can't even look at him without wanting to chop him to bits!*  
  
When BT had mailed him asking him to come meet her here, he had agreed immediately. But he hadn't known she had asked Crim to come here as well. What could she be planning? She knew he and Crim hated each other.  
  
BT stepped between them, interrupting their staring contest. "Okay, I know you guys don't exactly get along -"  
  
"Hate each other's guts, more like," Crim interrupted.  
  
"I understand that you're not happy about this, Crim, but can you please just let me finish?" BT said impatiently, tapping her staff on the floor.  
  
Crim just folded his arms. "Fine. I'm listening."  
  
BT took a deep breath. "I got mail from Helba yesterday. She said. . . she said she'll help us find the Key of the Twilight."  
  
Instantly, both Crim and Sora leaped to their feet. "She knows where it is?" Sora asked eagerly.  
  
BT sighed. "Apparently. But there's a catch. In exchange for her help, Helba wants me - that is to say, us - to get something for her. Something. . . in the real world."  
  
Crim looked uncertain. "So what would we have to do?"  
  
"Well," BT answered hesitantly, "it seems to be some kind of computer disk, with information that she needs stored on it. She wants us to get it and send her the files. She gave me the address. It's just some abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. But even so, I don't like the idea of going there by myself. So I wanted to know if one or both of you would be willing to come with me."  
  
Crim looked at his shoes. "I'm not sure about this, BT. Like I told you before, I'd rather keep this matter confined to the game."  
  
"I know that, but we have no choice. Or I should say, *you* have no choice. I'm not going to work with you if I have to do everything myself. So, here's the deal: whoever comes with me gets to share the Key of the Twilight." She folded her arms, waiting for their answer.  
  
Sora smiled to himself. You had to admire her powers of manipulation. Crim was against meeting in the real world, but he couldn't stand having Sora know something he didn't. And Sora himself wasn't wild about joining forces with Crim, but he didn't want to be left out of something this important. He leaned against the doorframe and glanced over at Crim. He already knew what his own answer would be, but he wanted to see what the Long Arm had to say.  
  
"I really don't like this - " Crim started to say, but then BT broke in again.  
  
"Listen, do you think I don't have any problems with this? I'd prefer not to do things this way, but I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get the Key of the Twilight! Look, here's what I'll do. Tomorrow, we can all meet about three blocks away from the warehouse. That way, we won't know where anyone else lives. We can even call each other by our game names if you want. You won't need to give us any information at all. I just don't want to do this by myself, okay?"  
  
Crim fiddled with his spear. "Well, I guess that sounds all right."  
  
BT looked over at the Twin Blade. "Sora?"  
  
He grinned. "Me, pass up an opportunity like this? You've got to be kidding."  
  
BT smiled. "Tomorrow, then? Around ten?"  
  
"Sure," said Crim. "But right now I've got to go. See you." And he logged out, leaving BT and Sora alone.  
  
BT was silent, waiting for him to complain about Crim. But all Sora said was, "You'll remember my advice, won't you?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," she replied. "That's one of the reasons why I asked you to come too."  
  
"What, so I'll beat up Crim if he tries to steal the information? As much as I would love to do that, we'll be in the real world. You know, the place where I don't carry knives with me."  
  
"I know," BT said. "But two is always better than one. And you did say you'd give it to me, after all."  
  
"I know," he echoed. "Well, tomorrow will certainly be. . . interesting. Bye." He disappeared in a shower of gold.  
  
BT slumped into a chair, heaving a sigh of relief. "That certainly went well. Now I have to log off and get some sleep. Tomorrow the real work begins."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that was a little too wordy, but I had to get the plot going. The next chapter will be way more exciting. I get to show them in the real world - what fun! And now, to my reviewers:  
  
RoseRed5: Well, now I've seen ten episodes, so I can't make any more excuses. Thanks for being my first reviewer; it was a big encouragement.  
  
Lady Death: I'll try to keep that in mind in the future. It's good to know what works well.  
  
Shion Uzuki: And here I thought I was the only one who loves BT and hates Piros! (And Subaru on occasion) I can't wait for the next chapter of HackDOUBLE HOMICIDE!  
  
Taltos: Glad you liked it. Sorry there wasn't too much BT and Sora in this chapter, but there will be more, I swear!  
  
Valefor: It's great to know I did a good portrayal of BT, she being my favorite character and all. Sora's great, isn't he? He's so annoying, but you have to love him anyway. :)  
  
Thank you all and please continue to review!  
  
PS: The indenting on my computer got screwed up, which is why the first half is indented and the second half isn't. Sorry about that, and I hope it doesn't happen next time! 


	3. Reality

Disclaimer: First chapter. Laziness again.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS: Before everyone reads this chapter and gets really confused, I would like to state that this is an AU. So, the characters will be different in the real world. I honestly just don't like the idea of Sora being some 4th grader, and what are you supposed to do with Tsukasa if he's a girl in real life? So, I have decided to make it easy and just make everybody up. Also, since I haven't seen that many episodes, there are bound to be some things that don't fit with the plot, but just pretend they're part of the whole AU thing. Sorry that took so long, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
"All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream." -Edgar Allan Poe  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Reality  
  
The sun shone brightly, illuminating the sidewalk. A boy was leaning against the wall of a building. His raven-black hair was pulled into a thin braid that ran to his waist, and he was dressed all in black, just like his Player Character. His dark blue eyes were clouded with impatience. He checked his watch. "Ten o' clock. So where are they?"  
  
As if on cue, another boy darted around the corner, looking from side to side nervously. He was taller and had broader shoulders than the other boy, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He whispered hesitantly, "Sora?"  
  
The first boy smirked. "Ah, there you are, Crim. What, did you get sidetracked saving some old lady's kitten or something?"  
  
Crim scowled. "Unlike you, Sora, I actually have a life." He glanced around. "Huh? BT's not here yet?"  
  
"Apparently not," Sora said dryly. "You'd expect she'd be the first one here, being that she was the one who set the time."  
  
"Do you think. . . do you think she set us up?" whispered Crim uncertainly.  
  
"It's not very likely," Sora answered contemptuously. "What's she going to do, frame us for a robbery? In the middle of nowhere? I don't think so."  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps racing toward them, and a girl came speeding around the corner, panting. "I'm so sorry, I got here as fast as I could. . ." she said breathlessly, brushing her hair away from her face. Then she saw their astonished expressions. She clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, man. . . you're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"  
  
The others were stunned. ". . . BT?" Crim asked needlessly, for there could be no doubt about who it was, and not only from her declaration of a few moments ago.  
  
It was as though the Wavemaster they knew had stepped out of the computer and run down to meet them. It wasn't just that she *resembled* her character: they were identical, down to the last golden hair. Her eyes were the same shade of green, she was exactly the same height. . . the only difference was her modern-day outfit and the absence of a staff.  
  
She smiled ruefully. "See, I wasn't kidding when I said I had a few problems with this plan."  
  
"I'll say!" Crim burst out. "What the hell is going on here? This is impossible. . . "  
  
"How did you do it?" Sora asked softly. "Are you a hacker?"  
  
BT groaned. "Of course not! *I* didn't do anything, okay?"  
  
"What?" Crim sputtered. "Then why do you. . ."  
  
"How should I know? My character just came like this! I have no idea why!" She looked at Crim pleadingly, begging him to believe her. If he got suspicious, he wouldn't come to the warehouse, and then they'd never get the Key of the Twilight!  
  
And then, unexpectedly, Sora stepped in.  
  
"Come now, Crim," he said smoothly, "surely you're not going to get all worked up just because BT happens to look like her Player Character? A strange coincidence, to be sure, but there are more important things to worry about. The Key of the Twilight, for instance. Which reminds me, shouldn't we start walking if we plan to get there in the near future? If you have any more questions, ask them while we walk."  
  
Crim was rendered speechless, but obediently started walking. BT Gave him a look of gratitude, then hurried after Crim. Sora followed suit. They had a disk to find.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The morning passed without incident. They ran into a brief spot of trouble when they found a man standing right outside the warehouse, but Crim distracted him while the others sneaked inside. They found the disk behind some boxes, and BT mailed the information to Helba. Everything was quiet until the next day, when all three of them received mail. It read:  
  
I have the disk. Thank you for your cooperation. Now come meet me at Net Slum. We have much to discuss. -Helba  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Helba paced, waiting for them to arrive. She wondered if they'd be prepared to listen to what she had to tell them. She knew that when she first heard it she had thought it was impossible to believe. But they did say they wanted the Key of the Twilight, after all.  
  
She heard a sound, and looked up to see that they had arrived. There was the Long Arm, the Twin Blade, and. . .  
  
She bit back a gasp as she saw the golden hair, and looked into green eyes that transported her to another time. She tried to say something, but no words would come. *This Wavemaster. . .she looks just like. . .*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the delay, and I should be able to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
RoseRed5: BT is so cool! I like her because there's a lot more to her than meets the eye.  
  
Broken Miho: I hope the note at the beginning helped. Sorry for being vague; I do that a lot.  
  
Taltos: Well, interesting is good. I was a little concerned about it, but I had to get the plot started.  
  
MortalSora: Thanks. I try to do what I can with my paltry knowledge of the plot. It's good to know I'm not terrible.  
  
junyortrakr: I actually wasn't sure about the warehouse idea, but it was kind of essential to the plot - oops! *Claps hand over mouth*  
  
Shion Uzuki: Yes, BT is brilliant. What more can I say?  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing! I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: You know the drill. First chapter.  
  
A/N: Okay, I have now seen the third DVD. And all I can say is. . . wow. It was awesome! And it fits with the plot I had planned for this fic, so it's all good. Well, anyway, here's chapter four!  
  
"By three methods we may learn wisdom: first, by reflection, which is noblest, second, by imitation, which is easiest, and third by experience, which is the bitterest." -Confucius  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: Fate  
  
Helba tried to pull herself together. The Wavemaster in front of her was merely an image made up by a computer; it was meaningless. It didn't mean that she was. . .  
  
*Oh, doesn't it, Helba?* whispered Morganna's voice in her mind. *It was simple enough to give her that image, especially since it was a rare moment when Harald and I were working in unison. . . he wanted you to be able to spot his Chosen One, you see. And I. . . well, surely you've noticed the resemblance?*  
  
Helba shook her head. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. . .  
  
*Oh, really, Helba!* Morganna hissed. *You think she chose that name by accident?* And then, with a snicker, *Ask her yourself. You'll see. And then. . . you know what you have to do.*  
  
"Uh, Helba?" a voice asked uncertainly, turning her attention back to the people in front of her. It was the Twin Blade, Sora, who had spoken.  
  
*Ask her, Helba,* Morganna whispered again. *Then you'll know for sure.*  
  
Helba strode right past Sora, coming to a halt in front of BT. If this girl really was. . . if what Harald had said was true. . .then she had a duty to perform.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BT looked at Helba uncertainly. For a hacker, she sure was acting weird. She hadn't even said anything. And behind that visor, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.  
  
Finally, Helba spoke, but she asked the most unlikely question BT could think of. "You. . . you'd be about sixteen now, right?"  
  
"Seventeen," BT corrected before she had time to think about it.  
  
"And you. . . you look the same outside. . . in the real world, don't you?"  
  
"I. . . yes, I do," BT responded, again before she'd fully processed the question.  
  
Helba frowned for a moment. The girl didn't seem to know anything. Well, Morganna had seen to that. She turned back to BT. "One more question. When the Twilight Eye opened, you were the first to reach Harald. What did he say to you?"  
  
Crim and Sora looked at each other in bewilderment, but BT's eyes went wide. "No! You can't! Please. . .don't ask me that!"  
  
"You saw someone there?" Crim asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
BT's staff fell to the ground, and she backed up as though she was afraid of them. She was being forced to remember that place. . . and the words she had tried so hard to forget were streaming back into her mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was only an old man, bound to some sort of statue. Otherwise, the room was blank, completely white. She stood uncertain for a while, then finally spoke. "Are you the one who. . . sent the message? I came to talk."  
  
The man's eyes opened, a deep green that matched her own. A small smile appeared on his tired face. "You're here at last. I've waited so long for you to come. Now his debt to me shall be repaid."  
  
For the first time on her quest, BT felt afraid. "What are you talking about? Whose debt? Who are you, anyway?"  
  
The man just smiled. "There's no time. The others will be here soon. You came here for power, right? I'll give it to you."  
  
Another one of those odd sounds chimed through the air, and suddenly she wanted to run away. But she was frozen in place, unable to move.  
  
The old man sighed. "Come here." And then she was walking toward him, powerless over her own feet. She stopped right next to him, and his hand reached out, straining against the red mass which bound him. "I am placing my trust in you," he said, that ghost of a smile still lingering on his face.  
  
Somehow, that was too much to bear. So many people had said that to her, and she always ended up failing them. She gave a bitter laugh. "Trust me? That won't get you anywhere."  
  
He was still smiling, but there was sadness in it, and his voice was laced with regret. "I wish it were otherwise, but we cannot change the past. And he did promise me that I would have my payment." His hand reached nearer, and a single finger landed on her chest, right over her heart. . .  
  
It seemed as though something had jumped from his body to hers; some fragment of being had passed between them, and, for an instant, she knew all that he did, and the sadness and pain of it was unbearable. Then it faded, and only the remnant of the feeling was left behind, but even that was enough to make her wish she'd never come. Suddenly she could move again, and she knew she had to leave the place. She stumbled out of the room, only to find Bear, Mimiru, and Tsukasa waiting for her. She tried to warn them, but she was still in shock, and she only knew she had to get out of there. . . she walked away then, leaving them staring after her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Helba stared at her, it was as though she knew what had happened without BT having to say anything. Then, without warning, Helba had her by the throat and was lifting her in the air. BT struggled, but her grip was like iron. And she was only using one hand. . . to be this strong, she must have hacked her player data. . .  
  
Helba lifted her staff, placing it over the very spot where the old man's finger had fallen. "Now I uphold my part of the bargain. I have accepted Harald's choice, and I acknowledge that the debt to him has been repaid."  
  
Sora, who until now had been too confused to do anything, started forward. "Helba, what is the meaning of this? You said you were going to help us, and I really don't think this is what I would call helping. Maybe you could just put her down, and we could come back later, when you haven't gone insane!" He had no idea what this was about, but he knew, somehow, that it involved more than this game. And he knew that BT was in terrible danger. He began to approach her, but she leveled her staff at him, and suddenly he was shooting across the room like a doll, crashing into the ground in a spray of dirt.  
  
Helba returned her attention to BT, pointing the staff at her once more. BT tried one last time to break away, but it was no use. Helba hesitated for a moment, but when she spoke, it felt like she was not talking to BT but to someone who was no longer there.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know you didn't realize what you were agreeing to, and you tried to keep it from being this way, but now that it has come true, I have to do this." She turned her face to the sky. "Forgive me. . . brother."  
  
Then she struck out with her staff. Sora saw the staff connect, heard BT scream in pain, and then a blinding light sprang up. It grew more and more intense, until Crim, frightened, disappeared as he took his helmet off. The light grew brighter, and Sora couldn't see anything. It was quiet now, and he had no idea what was going on. The light was hurting his eyes, and it grew so strong that he, too, couldn't take it anymore, and flung off his helmet, returning to the world of reality.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, this fic is going places I never thought of when I was writing the first chapter! But that's the fun of it, right? Oh yeah, I would like to know if you guys have any suggestions for couples, 'cuz I really can't decide. I was thinking I'd do a Tsukasa/Mimiru, and possibly a BT/Sora, but I'm not so sure. So tell me what you think, k?  
  
???: Um, I don't think I've gotten to that part, cause I don't really get what you're talking about. Sorry.  
  
Lady Death: I have some weird website where I get all these quotes, but I can't remember the address. And as for BT. . . you'll just have to find out, won't you? *grins evilly*  
  
crestofhope4salvation: Wow, thanks a lot! I am thinking about putting Sora with BT, and there are complications if he's ten, so. . . you get the point. And those sound effects are so cool! One of the ten billion reasons why I love Sora.  
  
Taltos: See, I slipped an age in there! And I'll put Crim's and Sora's ages in the next chapter. Thanks for the tip!  
  
death-resurrected: Oh, it is. . . *evil laugh* And it will only grow more important as the story progresses. . .  
  
Thanks so much and please keep reviewing! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! 


	5. Protector

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it. First chapter.  
  
Okay, guys, here's chapter five! I'd just like to say I won't be able to get new chapters up very quickly because I am taking exams. Since this is a stressful time, please forgive me if my writing has errors. With that said, I hope you like it!  
  
"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so." - David Grayson  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Protector  
  
Bear, Mimiru, and Tsukasa hurried to Helba's side. Bear looked down at the prone body of BT in shock. They had arrived to see Helba, in a cloud of dust, standing over her. But. . . BT's body had not turned that familiar shade of gray, so she wasn't dead. But as far as he knew, there was no way your Player Character could become unconscious. . . unless you yourself were. . .  
  
"Helba!" Bear shouted. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked down at BT again. She lay sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, with no signs of life. He wondered what she was doing in the real world. Was she. . . could she have fallen into a coma? He pointed an accusing finger at Helba. "What have you done to her?"  
  
Helba only smiled. "Why are you so angry? After all, it was you who gave me the information I needed to find her."  
  
Bear flinched. "I had no idea you were planning anything like this! You owe us an explanation."  
  
Helba sighed. "No. I owe her an explanation. But, sadly, I cannot give it to her yet. And so I will tell you instead. But you must promise not to say any of this to her."  
  
Bear frowned. "Very well. None of us will reveal what is said here. Now start talking."  
  
The white-clad hacker paused, as if gathering her thoughts, and began her tale. "A long time ago, when my name was not Helba but Anna, I had an older brother. . . he was six years older, but we were always very close. He was always energetic and a little childish, but he had one oddity in particular: he hated computers. He would not touch them if he could help it. Of course, in our time, computers are necessary, but Bentley never played computer games, never downloaded anything off the Internet. . . and I am quite sure he would have hated this game."  
  
Helba paused again. "You're probably wondering what on earth this has to do with BT, but my brother had another oddity: his eyes. They were a brilliant green, a more intense color than any of us had ever seen. It was strange because no one in our family had green eyes; even my own eyes were not green but cloudy blue.  
  
"Bentley was successful in avoiding computers for most of his life, until one day when he found himself faced with a problem he could not escape. In order to solve this problem, a computer expert was necessary. And so he sought out Harald Hoerwick, the creator of the most successful online game in history.  
  
"Harald agreed to help my brother, but on one condition: Bentley had a debt to him that later would have to be repaid. Bentley agreed because he was willing to give up anything to accomplish his goal, and was so hasty in his decision that he did not fully understand what it meant.  
  
"You see, what Harald asked of my brother was his eyes."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora logged back into the game only to find Crim already there. He ran over to him. "Crim, do you know what happened to BT?"  
  
Crim shook his head. "But there's no way I'm going back there. Did you see what Helba did?"  
  
Sora just smiled, and his thoughts seemed far away. "You know," he said softly, "I had thought I would be the youngest one. BT's only seventeen. . . I never would have imagined it."  
  
Crim didn't quite know what to make of the sudden change in topic, so he just decided to go along with it. "What, how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen," Sora whispered (A/N: He is in *this* fic, anyway). "How strange. . . seventeen. . . she seemed so much older than that."  
  
Crim was still confused, but he had just realized something. "Well, I'm nineteen, so I beat you both! But why are we talking about this anyway?"  
  
Sora abruptly stood up. "I'm going now. I have to save her. I know it seems ridiculous, but. . . I just have to." And he disappeared from sight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Helba paced back and forth as she spoke. "Have you ever heard the saying that eyes are windows to the soul? Well, Harald's eyes were green - the exact same green as my brother's. However, in all other respects they were completely different. And when he spoke with Harald, he would only say he needed someone with eyes of that specific color. . . and so my brother merely thought he was being asked to participate in some experiment. But the reality was something my brother could never accept.  
  
"The reality," Helba sighed, "was that this experiment would not be completed in time for my brother to take part in it. And so, he was not volunteering himself, he was giving permission for another - another person with those same eyes."  
  
Bear frowned. "But how could he have the right to promise Harald someone else's eyes?"  
  
"He had the right because - " Helba stopped abruptly. "Ah, here he comes! I require you to leave now."  
  
"But," Mimiru sputtered, "you haven't answered - "  
  
"And I will not answer now," replied Helba, "but I will tell you this: my brother's last name was Telfair."  
  
"That means nothing to me," said Bear.  
  
"Me neither," Mimiru said. Tsukasa merely shook his head.  
  
"Then you have not given the matter enough thought," said Helba. "Now GO." And in the blink of an eye, they were transported out of the dungeon and back to the root town, leaving Helba alone to greet the approaching Sora.  
  
"Well, you certainly took your time," Helba said calmly as Sora came running over.  
  
Sora was startled. "What? How did you know I would be coming?"  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Helba's mouth. "Let's just say I have good instincts. But now I have a favor to ask of you. It concerns," she looked back to where BT lay, "your friend."  
  
"You're not making any sense!" sputtered Sora. "You did this, didn't you?"  
  
"It was not completely my doing. I had not thought Morganna would dare to interfere, but unfortunately I was mistaken. It is because of her that the girl does not awaken."  
  
"But what can I do about that?" Sora asked in exasperation. He had imagined having to fight Helba, not chatting with her!  
  
"You can wait," Helba responded. "She will eventually wake up, but I have neither the time nor the patience to guard her until then. You, on the other hand, since you were obviously hoping to rescue her, should have no problem making sure monsters don't attack her. For if she is killed or her helmet is taken off while she is like this, it could have disastrous results." She raised her staff. "I think that's about all you need to know. Now, I've stayed here long enough, and I really must be going." And she disappeared before Sora could say a word.  
  
He groaned. "Great. Just great. So now I'm just supposed to sit here until she gets up? That could take hours! Sheesh, it's not like *I* should be the one to save BT from whatever Helba was going on about. I really don't owe her anything."  
  
That was all very well in theory, but then Sora looked back at BT. She seemed so helpless, just lying there like a broken doll. . . He sighed. "Yep, I'm going to do it. Why do I get myself into these things?"  
  
And so he sat down next to her and waited. But it was different than he had imagined. He lost track of time completely, not knowing if minutes had passed or hours. And, somehow, it wasn't boring at all. He found himself just staring at her, and realized he had never noticed the way her golden hair fell around her shoulders, or how, even in sleep, sadness lingered in her face. And then, he suddenly noticed something. He could not name it, but it was somewhere within himself. . . a feeling, perhaps? It was certainly odd, and seemed to grow with every second that he sat there.  
  
*It's probably just that I feel weird sitting here like this,* he thought. *It'll go away as soon as she wakes up. Then things can go back to the way they were before.*  
  
Just then, BT stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Ow! I feel like I got hit by a bus." She tried to get up, and noticed him sitting there. "Sora? Why are you here? What's going on?"  
  
He was suddenly unable to speak, for, instead of disappearing with BT's awakening, the feeling only grew stronger. What was it? "Uh. . . Helba said something. . . about making sure you were okay. She had to go somewhere. She was kinda vague." *Brilliant, Sora,* he chastised himself. *That's got to be your most eloquent speech to date.*  
  
BT looked as if she were going to snap at him, but something in his face must have stopped her, because her eyes softened. "Well, I guess I should be taking this up with Helba. It's not your fault, after all." She groaned again. "Oh, my head! This stinks."  
  
"Maybe you should logout," Sora suggested. "Go lie down or something. Take a *real* nap." He even managed a grin with the last part.  
  
"Yeah," BT said, but she was staring at him in a funny way. "I think I'll go do that." And she disappeared, leaving him alone with this weird feeling.  
  
It had been a long day. He decided he'd get some sleep as well. He also decided. . . that it hadn't been so bad, looking after BT. Somehow, he just didn't want anything bad to happen to her. *Well, that's something I should be able to do, at least,* he thought. *I'll. . . protect her. Even if I can't do anything else.* And turned off his computer and went to get some well-deserved rest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! That was fun to write. I will put in other characters more, I swear. I just love BT/Sora stuff! I hope you guys liked reading it, and I gave you a nice long chapter to try to make up for the delay. Just bear with me here!  
  
MortalSora: Actually, I have no idea how old BT is, but in *my* fic, she's seventeen. Oh well.  
  
Lady Death: See? Lots of explanations in this chapter! I just like some suspense, that's all. :)  
  
death-resurrected: Yeah, I guess I am being a little rough on BT. . . but I would never kill her! She's way too cool to die.  
  
RSMB: It's difficult (exams are the worst), but I get things done eventually.  
  
Witticism: I completely agree; Sora is simply the coolest thing in all animedom. One day I shall marry him. :)  
  
Taltos: I would be honored to be on your recommendation page! And, as you can see, I have included even more ages! I've gotten good at this now. :)  
  
Thank you guys so much and please keep reviewing! 


	6. Help

Diclaimer: Here's the sad truth: I don't own .hack//SIGN. (Ha! You thought I was going to say, "first chapter," didn't you?)  
  
A/N: I got the fourth DVD, and. . . words fail me. "Conflict" was, I think, the absolute coolest thing I have ever seen. I'm still in awe, and I have watched it three times already. . . but you guys didn't come here to listen to me rant. So, here's chapter six!  
  
"Something that has always puzzled me all my life is why, when I am in special need of help, the good deed is usually done by somebody on whom I have no claim." - William Feather  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Six: Help  
  
The day after her meeting with Helba, BT logged in feeling relatively better. The pounding in her head had stopped, and she didn't feel dazed anymore. But she still wasn't up to an interrogation, and she prayed that Mimiru and Bear would leave her alone.  
  
It was not to be, however, for no sooner had she warped into the root town than she saw them waiting for her. Tsukasa was there too, though he looked rather uncomfortable. She groaned inwardly. *Please, let Mimiru be in a good mood today,* she thought.  
  
But in that too she was disappointed; Mimiru was scowling in a way that was not at all comforting. Quieting the part of her that wanted to turn and run, she walked over and greeted them.  
  
"Hey," said Bear, but Mimiru just nodded, and Tsukasa looked at her with a blank expression. BT thought she had better start talking before the other girl had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Listen, you guys, if you're wondering where I was yesterday - "  
  
"Oh, we know where you were," Bear interrupted. "We were there."  
  
"What?" BT thought she had heard wrong. How could they have been there?  
  
"You were. . . ah, not in a state to notice much," Bear said tentatively. "We left when Sora came along."  
  
"Sora?" BT asked, confused. But then she remembered waking up to find him sitting there. She frowned. He had acted so strangely. . . well, strange for Sora, anyway. "Yeah, I remember that part."  
  
"We did speak with Helba, though," said Bear. "And we were wondering - "  
  
"We were wondering why Helba is so interested in *you,*" snapped Mimiru. "I mean, we know that - " But a look from Bear and she went silent.  
  
Now BT was suspicious. They had been with Helba. They could have asked her about anything, even about. . . even about BT herself. And there was a great possibility, even though she couldn't explain it, that Helba knew some very personal things about BT. "So what exactly do you know?"  
  
Mimiru fidgeted and looked to Bear. She'd obviously said something she shouldn't have. But what was it? What had they learned? She looked from Mimiru to Bear to Tsukasa and back to Mimiru again. Not one of them would meet her gaze.  
  
Meanwhile, Bear was at a loss for words. He'd promised Helba that they wouldn't tell BT about her brother's promise to Harald, but he didn't want to lie to BT. "It. . . it's not important," he said finally.  
  
"And you get to decide what's important and what isn't?"  
  
"I get to decide what I feel like telling you."  
  
"So now you're keeping secrets from me?"  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly proved that you know how to keep information private."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It means I don't like you spilling what I say to whoever happens to pass by!"  
  
"I didn't ask you give a list of my faults!"  
  
"Well, it's time someone told you the right way to behave!"  
  
Mimiru was stunned. These two people, who had never been anything but calm around her, were now practically screaming at each other. How had this happened? She didn't know what to do, and could only listen helplessly as the two exchanged insults. Tsukasa also seemed horrified by what was going on; he was shaking and looked as though he was trying to speak but couldn't get the words out. And then, after a particularly biting retort from BT, Mimiru sensed Bear's self-control breaking. He responded quietly, but in a voice that was icy cold, "You should at least want to do something with yourself. If you're going to be useless, maybe they should have kept you in that place. They didn't let you do whatever you wanted there!"  
  
As soon as the words were out of Bear's mouth, he looked as though he wanted to call them back. Even Mimiru and Tsukasa, to whom the words meant nothing, could sense that Bear had trodden on forbidden ground.  
  
BT recoiled as though he had struck her. For a moment she just stared at him, and Mimiru could see the hurt in her eyes. But then she pulled herself together, and said softly, "And what do you know about that?"  
  
"I know enough," said Bear quietly. "Enough to tell you that you can't use that as your excuse anymore. I'm tired of it. . . I'm tired of *you* sometimes. But I won't give up because *I* am trying to do something worthwhile."  
  
BT looked like she was about to say something, but then whirled and ran for the chaos gate. Mimiru watched her go, then turned to Bear. She tried to find the words to tell him what she felt, but she didn't even *know* what she felt. Just that yesterday she would have agreed with Bear if he had said this, but now. . . this way. . . she was just so confused. Then, unexpectedly, Tsukasa spoke.  
  
"That was out of line, Bear, and you know it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BT sat despondently in the moonlit field. It was raining there, a perfect match to her mood. She didn't even care about the tears flowing silently down her cheeks.  
  
For a moment, she had been ready to stand up for what she knew, to tell Bear that he didn't understand the whole story. But what would have been the point? Bear would not have said those things unless he was sure that he was right. So he probably wouldn't have believed her anyway. And Mimiru was only too ready to condemn her. And as for Tsukasa. . . well, who knew what he really thought?  
  
And so she just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, not caring what was going to happen to her. She didn't notice the anyone approach until a soft voice said from behind her, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
She turned to see Sora leaning against a tree, watching her. Great. Just what she needed right now: Sora ready to make fun of her for being an idiot. "Please. . . can't you leave me alone just this once?" Her own voice sounded strange to her, all teary and helpless, and she waited for his inevitable assault.  
  
But nothing happened, and when she looked up she saw something that surprised her. He wasn't smirking, and there was no laughter in his crimson eyes, just sadness and something she couldn't name. He sat down next to her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
She sighed, trying to hide her confusion. What was wrong with him? She was too tired to really care, but there was still a part of her that wondered. . . "I'd rather not go into the details. I guess it was my fault, anyway. I shouldn't be so upset about it."  
  
He was still regarding her with utter seriousness. "It's obviously something big to have you acting like this over it." He paused, raking a hand through his hair. "You don't have to be strong all the time, you know. Everyone gets lost once in a while." He saw her puzzled gaze, and looked away. "I'll leave, if you'd like."  
  
"No. . . that's not. . . you can do what you please." She looked at her hands. Why had she said that? Just moments ago she had wanted him to go away.  
  
"Okay, " he replied, and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. She, exhausted, didn't ask questions but rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't say another word, just stared up at the field's cloudy sky. And she decided it was better not to wonder about why he was acting this way and just be grateful that he was here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, hope that was all right. I think most of the characters were OOC, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that.  
  
MortalSora: Thanks! Exams actually were okay, and now I can focus on fun things. :)  
  
Kyoko: Decendant of Aura: Dragon Knights rocks! I was actually thinking of doing a DK fic. . . and GO RATH!  
  
Shion Uzuki: Well, that's as it should be: Helba is almost as cool as BT in the show as well.  
  
PK Star: Yes, I don't think many people agree with BT/Sora, but we have to stand up for our beliefs! :)  
  
darkraven: That's good, 'cause it's what I've decided to do. Good to know someone agrees with me.  
  
Wyld Stallyns: Okay, thanks for the info. I knew I'd get a lot of stuff wrong, so I decided to make it an AU.  
  
underestimated-gurl: Thanks a lot! I love getting on people's faves list!  
  
Lady Death: Sorry, I know I'm not revealing much, but I will explain it all soon.  
  
Taltos: My computer has a permanent grudge against me, so I very sympathetic to your problems.  
  
Witticism: Thanks, I wasn't sure about Crim's little age thing. . . glad to know it was funny! So, was this chapter cuter than the last one? 


	7. Relapse

Disclaimer: I regret to say that I have neither the creative talent nor the money to be the owner of .hack//SIGN. *sniff, sniff*  
  
A/N: There comes a time (or two, or three) in every writer's life where she looks at everything she's done, blinks a few times, then yells, "I'M A TOTAL FAILURE!" Well, such a time has come for me, and I've been so depressed that I can't write a thing. For better or for worse, though, I've shaken it off, and I present you (if anyone actually still remembers this story) with chapter seven!  
  
"O turn away those cruel eyes, The stars of my undoing!"  
-Thomas Stanley, "The Relapse"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: Relapse  
  
Sora let out a yawn as he paced the field for the nineteenth time. He kept track by counting how many times he passed that odd-shaped mushroom. Since this was his only form of entertainment, he was forced to admit it: he was bored out of his mind.  
  
He didn't understand it. At noon on a Saturday, he usually had plenty to do. He'd train up, get valuable items, torture female newbies. . . but somehow none of that stuff seemed fun anymore. He passed the mushroom again. "Twenty," he said with a sigh.  
  
He jumped at the sound of someone logging into the field. When the golden rings dissipated, he was face to face with a familiar blond Wavemaster. He smirked. *Goodbye, boredom! Nowadays amusement comes right to me!* But then something very strange happened.  
  
BT smiled. "Hi, Sora," she said brightly.  
  
He nearly fell over in shock. She. . . she looked. . . happy to see him. *Happy* to see *him.* No scowl, no sarcasm, no withering remarks. Just "Hi, Sora."  
  
Something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
Here he was, ready to have some sport, and she greeted him as though he were a normal player? As though he couldn't, and wouldn't, kill her in an instant if she gave him the slightest cause?  
  
He racked his brain, trying to think what could have caused this sudden change. Then it hit him. It must have been *his* fault. After all, hadn't he been really nice to BT lately, for reasons that even now were a mystery to him? He must have somehow gotten her to think they were *friends* or something.  
  
He snorted to himself. Friends? He didn't have friends. He didn't need them. And he definitely didn't need an annoying little Wavemaster tagging along after him. So, he obviously had to do something to remedy the situation.  
  
Of course, there was one way. . . a way that would work perfectly. So why was he hesitant? He stood staring at her for a split second and an eternity, the proud PK arguing with the tiny part of him that said he *liked* seeing her act this way, that he wanted to see her smile at him again. . .  
  
Such thoughts were nonsense. Just look at how weak she had made him already! This must be brought to an end. Yes, he would do it, and in the process he'd bring his art to a place he'd never reached before.  
  
"Oh, hello!" he responded smoothly, flashing her a grin. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora walked alongside BT. He seemed to be calm, but on the inside he was jubilant. His plan would soon be brought to completion.  
  
The hardest part, of course, had already been accomplished. It had seemed innocent enough: a simple invitation to a dungeon. A challenging one for her, of course, but he had offered to do it so she could gain more experience. Little did she know what was in store for her once they reached the bottom.  
  
He glanced in her direction. She seemed to suspect nothing. Good. It would make his betrayal all the more bitter. He had learned there was only one way to keep people away from you, and that was to hurt them.  
  
They had reached the last room. He would have to make his move once they'd reached the treasure. And there it was, the enormous Gott statue, hovering in a golden light.  
  
He gulped, suddenly uncertain. Did he really want to do this? He thought of the conversation they'd had on the way down. He had tried to be as pleasant as possible, of course - if he was going to do this, he would make it devastating - and he had actually enjoyed himself. She wasn't all that bad to talk to, and she certainly knew a lot. Did he really *want* to keep her away from him?  
  
He shook those thoughts away. He had to do this! If you made an exception for one person, it would only lead to another, and another, until you let the entire world walk all over you. He would never be that kind of person! And so. . . it was showtime.  
  
BT, oblivious, had walked to the statue. "That was sure easy! Hmm, I wonder what kind of treasure we'll get."  
  
He smirked. "I think. . . that you're mistaken. You see, *you* won't be getting anything. You won't leave this dungeon alive."  
  
She whirled. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
He approached her, blades sliding out of their sheaths. "I thought my methods were in need of improvement, so I decided to try something new. I seem to recall you saying. . . that you saved your game before meeting with me, just in case. And so I found a way around that particular barrier. I think we've been playing for a good two hours, right? It's a shame all that time will be a waste for you." He brought one knife up to his face, watching the torchlight shimmer along its edge. "And now, I'll say goodbye. You should be more careful who you associate with."  
  
He regarded her with satisfaction at first, but then he noticed something strange. He had expected her to run, to flee, to curse him, to have *some* reaction to his declaration. But she seemed frozen, unable to move or speak.  
  
He smirked, trying to hide his puzzlement. "You honestly didn't think I *liked* spending time with you, did you? If you can't be useful, I have no need to see you. You're actually quite pitiful, to tell the truth. Heh. . . just look! You don't even try to run; you won't lift a finger to protect yourself. You just stand there, awaiting your downfall." He looked at her again. She had sagged to the floor during his speech, and still wouldn't utter a sound. "Nothing to say? Well then, I'll make it quick." A victorious smile. "See ya." He took off at a run, charging with all his strength, one blade held out for a killing blow against his defenseless adversary -  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Or death, in such a bright disguise, May tempt a second wooing."  
-Thomas Stanley, "The Relapse"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
- and he froze.  
  
One knife lay a mere inch from her face, poised to strike the final blow. And yet. . . he could not move. For as he had leaped, he had caught sight of her eyes, and it was what he had found there that had stopped him cold.  
  
There was no fear there, no self-pity, no hatred. . . there was simply a great sadness. The first shock of his actions had passed, and even the confusion had fallen away. Even he could not bring himself to slay so immense a despair. And after meeting her on the other side, he knew she was different from all others in The World: she wore no mask. He, like everyone else, could hide behind a borrowed appearance, but he knew her real eyes, identical to the emerald gaze he was caught in now, held the same emotion.  
  
He strained his body, trying to close the last few inches between them, but his arm refused to move. He was forced to sheathe his blade, admitting defeat. Now she'd laugh at him forever. He risked a glance at her again, hoping not to see the usual ridicule.  
  
She was unchanged. It was as though time had frozen for her in that instant. She did not twitch, didn't tremble. . . come to think of it, she hadn't even flinched when he had charged at her. He tentatively reached out a hand, and gave her a gentle shake.  
  
Time abruptly started again. She recoiled, backing away, leaping to her feet. The eyes had changed, and there was an emotion there he couldn't place. . . and yet it looked somehow familiar. It reminded him of himself somehow. Maybe a memory long forgotten, or perhaps someone he once knew?  
  
He had it. He remembered a windy day when he was six years old. He had taken the elevator to the roof of his apartment building. He remembered how he had stood at the edge of the roof, looking out at the scene spread before him. . . and then suddenly lost his footing, only just managing to cling to the edge of the roof.  
  
Luckily for him, there had been a man standing near him, and he had managed to save Sora's life. But, even now, whenever Sora was in a high place, he became paralyzed with the fear of that memory. That was why he loved to climb to high places in The World, because he could not do so in the real world without shaking like a leaf. That was what he was seeing in BT's eyes now. The fear of a memory.  
  
But what memory? What could he have done that resembled something that had happened to her in real life? He had threatened to kill her, of course, but he had done so before without her batting an eyelash.  
  
He felt that the answer was in his reach; he was just looking at the pieces of the puzzle in the wrong order. But then, BT spoke, her voice trembling but somehow empty.  
  
"Hmph. Y-Yeah, you think you're something special, don't you? Laughing at people who can't d-do anything about it? W-Well, it doesn't work anymore. I'm leaving. Go pull your stupid pranks on someone else." And she lifted her sprite ocarina, leaving him alone with the feeling that she had not been talking to him, but to someone who wasn't there.  
  
And then reality dawned on him. The plan had not gone the way he'd anticipated, but it had worked. She would never trust him again. So why was this so wrong? Why did he feel defeated?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The dark-haired young man logged off his computer, staring at the darkened room. His black braid swished at his side as he left the den and walked to his studio. There, he beheld his works of art, the paintings that had been the only reason he logged off his computer at all. And yet now. . . they angered him. He had just lost. . . the only person who had really understood him. And he had wanted to lose her.  
  
He let out an angry shout, kicking his easel, scattering the paints from their shelves, blue eyes flashing with anger and regret. And when he was satisfied with the destruction he'd wrought, he collapsed on the floor in tears.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Punish their blind and impious pride,  
  
Who dare contemn thy glory;  
  
It was my fall that deified  
  
Thy name, and seal'd thy story."  
-Thomas Stanley, "The Relapse"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, first of all, did anyone read this? And secondly, was it any good? Trying to bolster my self confidence, ya know?  
  
To all my reviewers: So, so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I loved all the wonderful reviews and I felt so guilty for not writing. I was interested to see that mostly everyone said they're starting to like BT/Sora now. . . Well, that was my goal, so at least I'm getting somewhere.  
  
To Witticism: I suppose you're right. . . I can't really imagine them doing any of this stuff anyway. . . but it's my fic, so I have this wonderful thing called. . . artistic license! You're doing a great job with "Bloodied Eyes;" I beg you to continue!  
  
To death-resurrected: I was hoping someone would pick up on that! Don't worry, that's a major part of the plot! Just wait and see. . . 


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.  
  
So here I am, to quote our dear Sora. I'm glad some people reviewed this story, even after it's been dormant for so long. . . So here's chapter eight!  
  
"Going only part of the way is not the same as going the wrong way. . . " -Jostein Gaarder  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight: Interlude  
  
Mimiru sat alone on the snowy plain, a breeze blowing her that she could almost feel. She was going to meet Tsukasa here, but he hadn't shown up yet, and she was alone with her thoughts. And her thoughts, as it happened, were very complicated.  
  
She knew something different was going on with BT, but she had no idea what it was. Bear still refused to talk to her (not that he and BT had actually seen each other since the argument), and he wouldn't tell her what had gotten him so angry.  
  
And then there had been Tsukasa's strange behavior. Why had he told Bear that he was out of line? Tsukasa never said things like that, especially if they concerned other people. And he barely knew BT. So why was he sticking up for her?  
  
Right on cue, Tsukasa himself entered the field. "Sorry to be so late - " he began, but he was cut off as Mimiru marched over and immediately began interrogating him.  
  
"Tsukasa, what's going on? Why is Bear mad at BT? Why are you defending her? Why has she been so quiet lately? How come - "  
  
"Whoa, hold on a second!" exclaimed Tsukasa in surprise. "I really don't know any more about this than you do."  
  
"But if you didn't know anything about it, why would you try to help BT?" Mimiru asked, puzzled.  
  
Tsukasa sighed. "Because I'm tired of being special." Mimiru was opening her mouth to ask what in the world that had to do with anything, but he cut her off. "No, just listen for a second. When I was first playing The World, I was withdrawn and liked to be by myself. I wasn't very sociable - in fact, sometimes I was downright rude. But you guys - you and Bear and Subaru - you wouldn't just let me disappear. You tried to help me, no matter what I said or did. And it took a long time, but I'm better now." He smiled. "I like being with you guys, and I've been able to talk to some other players as well. I'm happy. . . all thanks to you."  
  
Mimiru was shocked by his words. He was happy. . . because of her? *Well, not just you, Mimiru,* she said to herself. *I'm sure everyone else had as much to do with it as you did. Perhaps more,* she added, thinking of a certain winged Heavy Axe.  
  
But now Tsukasa was talking again. "But then I look at BT, and I see. . . myself. Someone who's uneasy around others, who finds it hard to trust anyone, and who would rather just be alone. And yet. . . you all push her away. You don't even try to help her, don't even give her the benefit of a doubt you gave me countless times. And I don't understand why. I think, what's the difference between her and me? And the only answer I can come up with is that I have powers and she does not. (A/N: Or so he thinks. . .) And that makes me think that you guys weren't interested in me; you just wanted to learn about my powers and didn't care about me at all."  
  
This was too much for Mimiru to stand. "But that's not true, Tsukasa!" she cried out. "We all care about you! I care about you! I care about you - " She trailed off. *More than anyone else,* she finished in her mind.  
  
The look in his blue eyes froze her like the icicles all around them. "Well, if you care about me, why don't you care about her?"  
  
"Because she's the most arrogant, selfish, spoiled - "  
  
"Did you ever give her a real chance? Did you ever try to be her friend instead of just expecting an argument?"  
  
"Well. . . " Mimiru looked at her boots. "No," she admitted at last.  
  
Tsukasa grinned suddenly. "You see? You don't know everything, Mimiru."  
  
"Hey!" she yelled in mock anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
His grin widened. "For example, you think I'm in love with Subaru, don't you?"  
  
She abruptly stopped laughing. What? Why was he saying this? He *didn't* love Subaru?  
  
"Well, I'm not," he said simply. "Now, I think it would be a good idea if you gave what I said before some thought." And he was gone, leaving Mimiru alone in the snow, frozen as conflicting emotions warred within her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As if that wasn't enough revelation for one day, the next visitor to Mimiru's field was a certain green-haired PK that she was in no mood to speak with right now. But he was acting strange. No bouncing around. . . that was very odd for Sora. Hadn't he once said, "This is normal for me"?  
  
She sighed. *Okay, I'll bite.* "Hey, moron!" she yelled to him. "What's with you?"  
  
He remained unchanged. "What do you want?"  
  
"That's funny. I'm the one usually asking *you* that."  
  
He frowned. "Listen, Mimiru, just get lost, okay? I'm not in the mood to speak with children right now."  
  
That confirmed it. Something was wrong with him. He never blew her off like that; indeed, he seemed to enjoy the attention. "So, wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Hmm, let's see. . . NO! Now leave me in peace, you blasted Heavy Blade!" He waved a blade at her. "Or I'll shave your mouth off!"  
  
"Come on, Sora. Something is obviously getting you. . . uh. . . not yourself, so why not just tell me? Maybe I can help you with it." *Whoa, hold on there, Mimiru. And just why are you trying to be this weirdo's shrink? He loves torturing you. So just point, laugh, and be on your way.* But still she couldn't seem to leave.  
  
He slumped into a heap on the snow, his head in his hands. "BT won't talk to me," he mumbled at last.  
  
Mimiru blinked. "So?"  
  
He let out a yell of utter exasperation, and she cursed her loose tongue. "That is IT! I have had it with you fools! Good-BYE and good RIDDANCE!"  
  
And he was gone again, just like that. Mimiru felt like collapsing. What was *that* all about?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Perhaps some god was particularly angry with Mimiru today, for she wasn't permitted to rest just yet. And who would be this third visitor to her strangely popular field? None other than the blond Wavemaster everyone couldn't seem to stop talking about. She, too, was changed. She seemed. . . listless, lost somehow. She glanced up briefly to see Mimiru staring at her. "What, you're all alone?" she asked, but there was no sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I'm *trying* to be alone, but fate seems to have other plans," said Mimiru amicably.  
  
"Oh. . . I should leave then." She smiled weakly. "Sorry."  
  
"Wait!" Mimiru called. The Wavemaster whirled back around. "I mean. . . is something going on? I just saw Sora, and he seemed. . . weird. He said you wouldn't talk to him."  
  
"And well I shouldn't!" BT exclaimed. "He tricked me. It was a miracle I escaped with my life! He's nothing but a double-crossing, worthless, untrustworthy killer!"  
  
Mimiru was at a loss for words, but BT's anger abruptly dissipated. She stared at the ground. "I thought. . . we were friends. I thought I could depend on him." She smiled ruefully. "That's just what I get, huh? People are always concerned with themselves. They don't have time for anyone else." She fiddled with her staff. "It turned out to all be a lie. But for a while there, he was. . . nice. I liked being with him. I liked talking. . . " she trailed off. Was that a tear slipping into her hair?  
  
Mimiru was astonished. The look on her face when she spoke of Sora. . . it was honest, almost tender. How like Tsukasa she seemed! It was a wonder Mimiru had never noticed it before.  
  
She swallowed. "I don't think he's that bad." The Wavemaster shot her a questioning look. "He seemed sorry. I mean, it looked like he was depressed that you were angry with him. And I know. . . that I haven't presented myself as someone you can depend on, but my opinion, whatever it's worth, is that you should give him another chance."  
  
BT stared at her for a few moments, then smiled, and Mimiru was speechless. It was Tsukasa's smile; the smile of pleasant surprise, when it turned out the whole world wasn't out to get you after all.  
  
She put a hand on BT's shoulder. "Just talk to him. That's all you have to do."  
  
"I. . . um. . . thanks," BT said finally.  
  
Mimiru smiled. "What are friends for?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Awww. . . I love Mimiru.  
  
Taltos: Yeah, I know. I was kinda in a hurry at the time. . .  
  
Witticism: Wow, you were actually remembering this story? Thanks!  
  
SOMEONE2003: Uh, I hope you weren't too upset. It's just a strory. . . but all the same, I'm glad you're into it.  
  
Come on, guys, I just need ONE review and I'll have fifty! So, please review! I'm begging you! 


	9. Revelations

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I wanted to update, I swear I did! But I have had so much homework that I barely have time to *think,* let alone write. And there's the fact that I was applying to schools this year. . . but, as the school year draws to a close, I find myself in a homework lull. So, since I know almost exactly where this story's going to go, I will try to update as much as possible. So, here goes!  
  
"He gives double who gives unasked." –Arabian Proverb  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Potential  
  
By Moonlight'sSpell  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine: Revelations  
  
Bear sat on a boulder, sulking. That was mostly all he did these days. He hadn't anticipated that cutting BT off would have such repercussions. After the argument, Tsukasa had refused to talk to him, and Mimiru had recently followed suit.  
  
Lately, he wasn't able to understand Mimiru. She'd begun having frequent meetings with Sora, of all people. He'd seen her talk to BT a lot, too, but never at the same time. There was, of course, the occasional meeting with Tsukasa as well, but that was normal. He just couldn't understand why –  
  
His thoughts were interrupted the golden rings that signified another player's entry into this field. He looked up. . . and he was being restrained from behind, a blade at his throat.  
  
"Sora!" he gagged, having seen the telltale wisps of green hair. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You see, Bear," the Twin Blade hissed, "I've been talking with Mimiru lately. And this afternoon, she happened to blurt out something very. . . intriguing." He brought the blade closer. "Something that concerns you."  
  
"And what might that be?" Bear coughed, making a mental note never to tell Mimiru anything. . . if she ever spoke to him again, that is.  
  
"BT," Sora said simply.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bear asked, puzzled.  
  
"BT," Sora repeated. "Mimiru told me that *you* seem to be the resident expert on her. That you know her past, the kind of person she is in real life, where she lives, all that."  
  
"And if I do?" Bear asked. "I certainly am *not* going to tell you anything, if that's what you're getting at. I promised to keep what I know a secret."  
  
"I don't think so," Sora responded. "Besides, Mimiru told me you've given up on BT."  
  
"Even so, that doesn't mean I want to cause her harm."  
  
Sora released Bear, and became very serious. "I would *never* hurt her," he said softly. "Believe me, I have a very good reason for wanting to know this. And if you've truly given up, you should pass on what you know to someone who still ca – who wants to help."  
  
Bear considered this, thinking hard. BT would be furious with him if she ever found out. . . but Sora's words were sincere, almost tender. He thought of the words Sora had neglected to say. *Someone who cares.*  
  
He could give her that, at least.  
  
"Very well," he told Sora, "but not here. I'll give you my phone number, and you can call me tonight, around 9. I'll tell you everything then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other line. *This is it,* Sora thought.  
  
"Hey, Bear. It's me."  
  
"Who else?" Bear responded. "Okay, here goes." Sora heard him sigh. "BT. . . wasn't brought up like other people."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She never knew her father, and her mother put her into an orphanage when she was five. Her mother died a few days later, so there was no way for her to reconnect with her parents. The orphanage, from what I've heard, was not the best of places, but she managed. Or at least. . . she did for a while."  
  
Sora's first reaction was one of shock. BT? An orphanage? He would never have guessed that. It was tragic, to be sure, but it didn't explain what he wanted to know. What trauma had caused her sudden and paralyzing fear of him?  
  
"Sora? You still there?"  
  
He jerked himself out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm here. What happened next?"  
  
Bear paused. "Well, this is where the details are sketchy. Supposedly, when she was eight or nine years old, BT was involved in an accident at the orphanage."  
  
Sora's heart started to pound. "Accident? What kind?"  
  
"A window. . . had broken, I think they said. The orphanage owners, that is, when I questioned them. Anyway, there was broken glass everywhere. She. . . tripped, I believe. Anyway, she managed to cut herself on a huge glass fragment. She severed an artery, and they were forced to take her to the hospital.  
  
"She had a major operation, but it proved to be successful. It was while she was in recovery that she was discovered and adopted by a wealthy family. It was a happily ever after, or so everyone supposed."  
  
"Hmm. . . " Sora responded. Okay, so there had been an accident. But still, nothing he could relate himself to. . . "What went wrong?"  
  
Bear's voice was low and sad. "Apparently, the damage had already been done. She was always cold and distant. . . it's doubtful that she'll ever be any different."  
  
Sora frowned. That was the story? He had expected something like this when Bear had mentioned the orphanage, but something still seemed wrong. He sat at his computer. "Hey, Bear? Can you send me the link for the site of the hospital she went to?"  
  
"Sure, but it won't do you any good. I already checked, and they won't let you look at their files."  
  
"Who said anything about permission?" Sora smirked, typing furiously. He found the site, and started hacking into the file database. "Ha! Got it!"  
  
"Hey, are you doing something illegal?"  
  
"Technically. But no one needs to know, so no harm done." He opened BT's file. "Here it is. Let me see. . . it says she suffered an incision from the side of the neck to the collarbone. . . it shows a picture of the glass fragment that had done the damage. . . "He snapped his fingers. "That's it! I knew it didn't make any sense!"  
  
"What is it?" Bear asked.  
  
"This glass fragment is shaped like a knife blade, so it's certainly sharp enough to do the damage. But think of where the incision took place. Do you think you could fall on a glass shard that would slice thought the side of your neck if you tried?"  
  
"It would be difficult," Bear admitted, "but it could still happen."  
  
"Yes, but remember I told you the shard was shaped like a knife blade? If that was on the ground, it would lie *flat.* It would be too thin to stick up. So, the idea that she fell is impossible."  
  
"Well, then what do you suggest?"  
  
Sora was silent for a long time. Then he asked, "Do you what the orphanage was like? The details, I mean."  
  
"Hmm. . . can't say I do. Just that BT hated it with a passion. I don't think she had any friends there."  
  
"The other kids weren't. . . nice?" And as soon as Sora said that, he remembered the words BT had said to him that day.  
  
*Hmph. Y-Yeah, you think you're something special, don't you? Laughing at people who can't d-do anything about it? W-Well, it doesn't work anymore. I'm leaving. Go pull your stupid pranks on someone else.*  
  
"She was bullied," he said, in a fragile whisper.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Bear said.  
  
"Oh. . . nothing." But his mind was racing. *She didn't do that to herself; it was done to her! By some kid at that orphanage! That's why they wanted to keep quiet about it. . . she was almost killed, after all.*  
  
He remembered his own words to her. He had been particularly biting and cruel. . . something he had said must have reminded her of that time. His face twisted in anger. He couldn't imagine someone who would think it was fun to try to kill a child, especially if this person was also a child. But that had to be the answer.  
  
He looked back at the file. "Hmm . . it says she had lost a lot of blood by the time they got her to ER. She needed a transfusion, but her blood type was very rare, and they didn't have any in the blood bank. . . it says they were saved by a man who had helped get her to the hospital. The heir to a multi-million dollar fortune, Bentley Telfair. . . "  
  
"WHAT?" Bear shouted. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Does the name mean something to you?" Sora asked. "I've never heard of him."  
  
"He's. . . that's Helba's brother!"  
  
"You're not serious!" Sora exclaimed. "What was he doing there?" Then, he added, "And heir to a multi-million dollar fortune. . . Helba must be *swimming* in money. . . "  
  
"Read the rest of the file," Bear urged.  
  
"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, he was at the hospital with his sister Anna, visiting a friend, and when he saw what was going on, he offered to donate his own blood."  
  
"Anna. . . that's Helba's real name," said Bear. "She must have been there too."  
  
"So, the file goes that they accepted his offer. . . it's not like they had much choice, anyway. But Telfair neglected to mention that he was a hemophiliac."  
  
"Why would he withhold information like that?"  
  
"They would have had to take severe precautions, and they might not have let him do it at all. And for good reason, because it says he died as a result of blood loss from the transfusion."  
  
Bear gasped. "He died? That's what Helba was telling us about! About how her brother somehow passed something on to BT. . . "  
  
"Wow. That's pretty weird. So that's how Helba knew so much about BT. She met her. But of course, BT couldn't have known that. I doubt she even saw either of them."  
  
"I think so," Bear assented. "Well, I guess that proves me wrong about a lot of stuff. But what about the thing with the glass?"  
  
Sora paused. "My theory is that someone did that to her, Bear. Some messed-up kid tried to bully her and attacked her when she wouldn't give in to him. It's a grim thought, I know, but it's the only plausible one I can come up with."  
  
"A child. . . nearly killed her?" Bear asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. That's why it's hard for her to trust people. And would you blame her, after having an experience like that when so young?"  
  
"No, I couldn't do that. I. . . I assumed a lot of things, Sora. I was wrong." Bear paused. "What if. . . what if I told you that I didn't want to give up? That I realized I still care?"  
  
"Well," Sora replied, "if that's the case, I would say it makes two of us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Helba severed the telephone hacking link, then sat on one of Net Slum's many platforms. "You see, Morganna?" she asked aloud. "You will not win. You will not divide them as you hope to."  
  
*That's what you think, Helba. Have you forgotten my power?* Morganna replied. *Have you forgotten that this is my world?*  
  
"This world will never be yours as long as there are people who still oppose you," Helba declared. "As long as we stand together, you will never win."  
  
*And yet, for every one who would oppose me, there are two who would join me,* Morganna said calmly. *Surely you have not forgotten Tsukasa? Did you really think he was the only one of his kind? I'd have had the girl herself, if you and your meddling brother hadn't given Harald his last idea. But even that can't stop me now.*  
  
"What are you talking about?" Helba cried, feeling fear for the first time since Bentley's death. "What have you done?"  
  
*Fear. It's a powerful weapon, Helba. It is my favorite weapon of all. Harald put his hopes in the girl, so I will put my fear in her as well. And surely you, of all people, know what she fears most?*  
  
Morganna's voice held victory. *I have brought her fears to life.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, here we are! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed; I wouldn't be able to keep writing without you guys. And I decided to put Bear in because I thought I'd been a little mean to him in previous chapters.  
  
SOMEONE2003: Well, right you are; homework's such a pain. Thanks for staying with me through my misery.  
  
Kyoko: Decendant of Aura: You made a fanart? I'd love to see it! Please e- mail it to me when you're done.  
  
Valefor: Thanks for checking back here. Mimiru is such a great character. So well meaning, and yet so confused.  
  
MortalSora: Thanks so much for your wonderful review; I'm sure I don't deserve it. I hope you keep reading! 


End file.
